Outback Madness
by Evening Falls
Summary: It was one of those rare occasions America decided to travel all the way to the other side of the globe to visit Australia to catch up. After a one drink too many, things get interesting. Warning, slight 'Brokeback' mountain parody. Rated M for outback and tent smut and inspired by a Facebook conversation with a friend who actually is from Australia.


_Just so you know, I haven't forgotten my Shingeki no kyojin fan fiction, 'A Pirate's life for me'. Not by a long shot. I had a sudden urge to write a small one shot between a pairing that has started to grow on me for a while now. Australia x America which I think works in some respects. Both were colonies of Britain in the past and had endured hardships, have similar outgoing live for today, screw tomorrow attitudes and are strong allies. Australia tops in this story… I want him to. Woohoo! Ozzie tops a super power! This was inspired by a Facebook conversation I had with a friend of mine who ironically is Australian so this is dedicated to her. Rated M for outdoor smut. _

_Also around December and January, this is the period of summer in Australia which I'm very happy to miss. I'm not fond of oven baking summers down under. Furthermore, having a Christmas in humid weather seems strange… maybe not to the Aussies. Furthermore, if some of my Australian slang is incorrect I apologise. Even though I live in Sydney Australia, I haven't really heard enough of it. Sydney is very international. In fact, I find more Poms (English people), like myself living in Sydney more often than your average Australian. Yes, the Aussie's are a very welcoming and friendly bunch, always willing to lend a helping hand when needed. _

_On with the story!_

* * *

It was one of those rare moments America had decided to go visit his good friend Australia for the first time in years. Although they met occasionally and managed to squeeze in a few drinking nights during world meetings in Geneva and such, they were usually infrequent and he enjoyed Australia's company often. They had very similar outlooks on life, boisterous and easy going personalities and Australia was one of the few who coped with his energetic and somewhat egocentric nature. Also during times of hardship during wars and finical crisis, Australia was always willing to help him out.

So when it came to the point where his boss actually allowed him to have a holiday from working, America jumped at the opportunity to go see his good old friend, Australia. What made it even better for America was the fact he was leaving the dreaded winter and heading off to the scorching and dry heat down under. Australia would be in the middle of summer. They would be camping in the outback for the Christmas holidays.

America hated the flights he took, having to stop in London then taking a seven hour flight down to Dubai then transiting to Singapore for a few days then finally heading down to Sydney Australia. By the time he had gotten off his flight from Singapore, heavily jet lagged, sickened from violent turbulence from flying and winded, clothes all tussled and his mood foul, he promised never to step on an air plane again. Kingsford Smith International and Domestic Airport was jam packed with people, many coming from England and other northern climates to escape the cold and America found himself completely overwhelmed and helpless at the amount of people. After tiredly going through immigration and grabbing his heavy luggage from the baggage claim, he scanned the eager faces waiting for relatives and friends to happily welcome them home.

"Oi! Alfred! Over here you lil ripper!"

A loud, deep voice his Australian accent thick and distinct alerted Alfred's attention.

Australia fought his way through the mass of people, a wide grin plastered on his face. He was a handsome young man who looked at least in his early twenties. Tall and rugged, he was the epitome of the true blue Aussie, carrying a muscled torso, arms and broad shouldered from his love of outdoor activities and sports, skin tanned from being in the sun. His hair was a soft chestnut brown, styled similar to Austria's however he had two ahoge instead of that curl funny curl Austria had. He had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, straight nose bearing a similar resemblance to England, right down to his dark eyebrows and his pale clear green eyes… save from the slight stubble on his chin. America noted he still wore that bandaid across the bridge of his nose that hid the scar inflicted by Turkey during the Gallipoli campaign. America held back a snort, unsuccessfully. It looked like Australia had just tumbled out of bed. He wore only a light blue tank top, obviously creased, long tan cargo shorts that reached his knees and rubber flip flops. Or _thongs_ as they called them in Australia, much to America's confusion.

America grinned back at his friend and he welcomed the customary 'male' hug, the typical Australian greeting.

"Hey Jett. Good to see you again" America said once they pulled away from the embrace.

"How was your flight?"

Australia asked, helping America with his luggage.

"You mean flights. Terrible as usual. Food sucked and the Mac Donalds burgers in Singapore are tiny dude" the teen complained.

Australia laughed.

"You were never the seasoned traveler. I suspect your tired so we'll be staying in Sydney for two days before we fly up to the outback"

America grimaced at the thought of taking another flight but was thankful Australia was the kind and considerate type, thoughtful enough to allow America to catch a few winks.

"Thanks dude. I appreciate it"

The drive to Australia's apartment, next to the city in Surrey Hills was uneventful. America was utterly exhausted from the flight and was surprisingly not his usual talkative self and jovial self. In fact he felt extremely sick from lack of sleep. When Australia parked his holden ute alongside the curb, America nearly threw up completely green in the face.

"Wow mate, I didn't know flying could make you feel like this. Just leave the luggage with me. Come on, you better get some shut eye" Australia joked but concerned for his friend. He put America's arm around his shoulders, who's head hung limply against his shoulder and helped him to his apartment on the first floor. With slight difficulty, he unlocked the door. The place as usual wasn't neat and ordered but tidy enough for a man living on his own. Plainly furnished, a good size living room with a kitchen, a bathroom and one bedroom.

"You have my bed mate. I'll take the fold away bed" Australia said laughing and helping America down on the pillows and taking off his shoes.

America nodded, too tired to disagree. Lying down straight, his head resting on a feather pillow for the first time for a few days was heaven.

"I've got air sickness pills in my bathroom. Do you need any? I don't want you spewing all over the clean sheets!" Australia said but still smiling broadly.

America shook his head.

"I just need some rest"

"You need more than rest mate. I'd say you need a good twenty-four hour snooze. I'll unpack your things for you. Just get some sleep"

"Thanks Ozzie, dude, Your a life saver!" America smiled weakly, holding a thumbs up.

"No problem! Don't worry about it mate" Australia replied, closing the blinds to darken the room for him. Once the Australian left the room, America sighed and closed his heavy eyelids. It wasn't long before he fell into a long but dreamless sleep.

**(Later on)**

America groaned when harsh sunlight penetrated his eyes. Blinking a few times he suddenly remembered he wasn't in his home town anymore. He was on vacation visiting Australia. Yawning, he sat up rubbing the grit from his eyes, feeling irritated at the feeling of unwashed clothes on his body. Stretching, he headed towards the bedroom's adjoining bathroom and was surprised to find the shower had already been used and a towel missing. He must have been shattered if he was able to sleep through the sound of running water. He carefully placed his glasses on the sink counter, stripping of his hooded sweater, white t-shirt, dark jeans, socks and underwear he stepped into the already steamy shower and turned on the tap for the hot water. The warm water felt good against his dry and itchy skin, quickly making him more awake then ever. Remembering the water ban, his shower was brief and he quickly dried himself off with the remaining towel before wrapping it around his waist to cover his nakedness below not bothering to put his glasses back on.

He walked into the living room, towel and all and was surprised to see Australia in a similar situation, his hair wet, a damp towel wrapped around his waist. Water from his hair dripped down his muscle lined back. He was busy cooking a late breakfast for the two of them. America inhaled and licked his lips once he smelt the scent of warm, buttered whole grain toast with vegemite (Australia had got him hooked on the spread), scrambled eggs and sizzling bacon. Freshly squeezed and ice cold orange juice in glasses stood on the counter.

Australia must have heard him come in the living room.

"America do you want chives in the scrambled eggs?"

"No thanks Oz"

"Want any snags?" (sausages)

"No, fine with bacon dude"

"Right. Be done in a jiffy"

Soon, the food was dished onto plates and the two young men tucked in sitting at the counter, filling their empty stomachs with food. America was never ceased to be amazed. Even though Australia was a single man who lived on his own, he was a surprisingly good at cooking. Even his most wildest and craziest of dishes were tasty… but then again, Australia wasn't renowned for it's good chefs and dining for nothing Furthermore, since England couldn't cook himself, the 'siblings' would have ended up dying from food poisoning and Australia took the initiative to cook for everyone when they were children.

"I'm guessing you slept well. You were out for seventeen hours. Feel any better mate?"

"Yup! The hero is back!" America grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Australia rolled his eyes.

"Well good onya. By the way I've unpacked a few things for ya. I've put them in the wardrobe when you were still asleep. We leave for Darwin on Thursday" Australia noted putting the empty dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

"Great. Thanks Oz. This time I will take some air sickness pills with me bro"

"Yeah take them. They really work!"

Those two days passed quickly and uneventfully. Aside from getting a few provisions for camping such as sturdy hiking shoes, a spare Akubra (type of hat) for America and plenty of sun lotion. America was slightly downhearted with the notion of not having to eat burgers for a week but he would be eating plenty of game in the Australian outback, from kangaroo to emu. (_YES YOU CAN EAT KANGAROO… if it's cooked correctly, it tastes like beef and is actually a delicacy in Australian cuisine). _The flight to Darwin was only four hours and surprisingly smooth and quick, the food extremely good and nothing like the air food he had recently.

_"_That's Qantas for you mate!" Australia ginned next to him.

Once they landed in Darwin and received their baggage, Australia hired a large holden truck that was already waiting for him at the airport, the keys in the ignition, a full tank of gas and new tyres as well as spares in the back.

"Buckle up, we'll be on the road for quite a bit" Australia said.

America tilted his dark brown Akubra lower and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. He grabbed a packet of Australian jelly snakes from his hand luggage and opened the packet pulling two strawberry flavoured snakes out, one for Australia and one for himself.

"Okay, now I'm good Jett!"

"Thanks Alfred" Australia replied, popping the offered jelly snake in his mouth, chewing on the fruity sweet and starting the truck.

The day was a sweltering one as the drove on the main road to the 'Never Never', the distant outback. The sky, clear of clouds and the midday sun high above the sky, casting severe and harsh amounts of heat. Even with the air con on high, the heat was stifling. Beads of sweat formed at America's golden eyebrows, his pale blue shirt sticking to his chest and back. They drank at least two bottles of water each and his throat was already parched. The summer weather was absolutely lethal here.

America watched civilisation and greenery gradually disappear, replaced by vast land of brown/green shrubbery speckled with the occasional lightning struck tree, bare and stripped from it's bark and leaves. Sand covered rippled ever so sightly from the wind covered the landscape in a deep brown red. The linear patterns from the wind, lined the sand with decorative motifs. The stark contrast of the vibrant blue sky and the red brown landscape almost took America's breath away.

"Like dude! This is awesome! Where are the kangaroos!?"

Australia laughed at America's awestruck face.

"Those little buggers are out there if you look hard enough. This is my back garden mate. Isn't she a beaut?" Australia said proudly.

Australia turned right onto a wide dirt path, a cloud of red dust and sand trailing them close behind them. In the distance, America could make out a sign that gradually grew larger as they approached. The large yellow sign read 'Mugwamp camping ground'. A smaller sign hung underneath. Mugwamp town was only a kilometre away from the camping site.

"Nearly there mate"

Another half an hour of driving on a bumpy surface, the two young men spotted a few pitched tents and several cars lined in a row. Built in toilets and showers lay a little further away from the camping ground.

"Here we are, Welcome to Mugwamp" Australia said cheerfully. He laughed when America immediately stepped out from the car and took a photograph of the landscape speckled with the moving bodies of jumping kangaroos.

"If you have time to take photographs, then you have time to help me pitch up our tent ya ding bat (fool - _I use this phrase constantly, I had no idea it was Australian slang_)" Australia called out unloading the truck and finding a suitable pitch up their tent.

"Coming Jett!"

For half an hour they set up camp. They found a large open space free of ants nests and prickly shrubs and a little way from the rest of the other tents that were already pitched up. The tent was small and rectangular but could fit three people and had a net like skylight. They tucked their torches and three twelve packs of two litre water bottles at one side and put their food on the other. Their shoes went in the middle. America was confused when Australia lined both their sleeping bags with extra fleece blankets.

"Don't be fooled by the outback sumer. It may be hot now but it can get really cold in the evenings. That's why I told you to bring a jumper with you mate"

America shrugged as he opened the door flaps of the tent so cool air could circulate through.

"Well I think we're about done here. Let's introduce ourselves to our new neighbours"

**[Later in the evening]**

In the early hours of the evening, the outback had gotten considerably colder, the wind picked up. America shivered in his fleece jumper and he was glad he took Australia's advice. The two sat around a campfire, cooking beef stew in a black tin pot. The golden haired teen observed his friend sitting on the ground cross legged, subdued, his bright green eyes fixed on the crackling fire before them. The orange flames highlighted his chiselled features perfectly, casting soft dark blue shadows around his nose and the contours of his cheek bones and eyebrows. He was deep in thought. After making friends with the other residents, Australia had suddenly become quiet and reserved, very unlike his usual personality. Something was wrong. Usually, America wasn't able to distinguish a person's feelings or sense the mood around them unless he knew the person very well, such as his twin brother Canada. The last time Australia had become uncommunicative was when he was colonised by Britain and after the Gallipoli campaign.

America stirred the almost cooked beef in gravy and vegetables and finally spoke.

"Dude you've been acting strange all evening. Anything on your mind?" America asked.

Australia gave a knowing soft smile then looked at Alfred.

"Just thinking of the past mate. Nothing more"

"Dude, you're usually not this quiet. The last time you were like this was after the war at Gallipoli" America replied, dishing the now cooked stew onto plates then cutting up fresh Australian damper to go with it.

"Since when have you been a stickybeak?" Australia joked but his gaze still serious.

"Come on dude what's up?" America asked once again, handing a plate of food and utensils to Australia.

"Alright Alfred. I was just thinking about our old man Britain when he colonised me. You know I wasn't always like this?"

America nodded remembering that Australia had once been a child of the land, an aboriginal before England had colonised him. The days of the Stolen generation had a tremendous psychological effect on his friend, physically turning white when he had to adopt the 'white' race policies, becoming someone he did not want to be. He had lost all memory of his aboriginal past and dreamtime and had only recently come to remember with the help of close friend and ally, Indonesia.

"You went through a lot didn't you Jett?" Alfred said, spooning savoury meat into his mouth.

"Just looking at the landscape I grew up in makes me feel out of place at times. I miss those days when I was a child… but I can never go back to them. I regret losing such treasured memories and watching my people suffer… but I guess that's the price you have to pay for being a country. Although I'm grateful that Britain took me in, I also hate him for what he's done to my people. Sometimes, I felt being under Britain's rule was the same as being in a cage, a golden one. I lived a privileged life and yet I hated the fact I lived in comfort whilst others starved and children stolen from their mothers arms. Even when I say this, I feel such guilt talking about Britain like this when he's done so much for me" Australia said, his gaze fixed on the crackling fire as he talked and ate through pauses.

Halfway through America's meal, the food suddenly tasted bland and he had lost his appetite. He understood how Australia felt. Australia was not a fool. He was an educated person from strict, compulsory schooling and from personal past experiences. Life had hardened him on the outside but made him sympathetic and considerate inside, making him the Australia he was today. America turned his gaze to the star spangled sky and sighed, wishing with all his might that he could reach out and grab and handful of them.

"Jett… we, I mean our siblings who were also taken in by Britain have felt the same way… Dude you're not alone. I used to think Britain was great but like you, it also felt like I was trapped in a cage. I feel guilt for hurting him. The revolution must have killed him inside… and you Jett, when he took you in he must have treated you as a replacement for me right"

Australia gave a loud snort in agreement.

America smiled warmly, his blue eyes shining from the campfire.

"Jett. You're not alone… I know how you feel. It's okay to feel hatred and anger towards a person. I mean that's what makes us human, even if we are countries" America said gently.

Australia's eyes widened then softened.

"Thanks Alfred. If you weren't an American, you'd be a 'true blue' too"

America laughed.

"Dude I'm an American and will forever be one"

"Well I'm about finished dinner. Come on, all the people camping are gathering for drinks and I'm up for some booze" Australia said, placing his empty plate down on the ground and stretched. A broad grin lit his face. America felt relieved. Australia had reverted back to his old smiling self. They quickly washed their dishes in the dish tub and walked over to the main camp site. Everyone sat on logs around a large burning campfire, clear of dried shrubbery. Beer bottles were passed around, the air rang with laughter and joyful song and it wasn't long before the two were drunk, their faces flushed bright red, eyes glazed and laughing loudly. The drinking culture in Australia was surprisingly large. It was a tradition to have fun and get smashed.

America took another large swig from his ice cold corona beer and wiped his face. He leant on Australia laughing, the world turning slightly.

"This is awesome dude! You and I should go drinking more often. Britain can never keep up with me" America drawled.

"It's a Kirkland family tradition to drink" Jett grinned lazily, face completely red and clutching his seventh beer.

Two attractive young women sat across them, intoxicated as them if not more so. Both were ash blondes, tanned wearing nothing but booty shorts and tank tops. One was slender and tall, had a slight hour glass figure, small breasted but long legs. The other was shorter but much more curvy and larger chested than the other girl. The two countries eyed them with interest in their drunken state.

"So which do you think is hotter? I reckon the curvier one" Australia pointed out, still leaning on America for support.

"Dude you've got no eye for women. Look at her legs! I love tall women"

"Me? Got no eye for women? Says the guy who would prefer to play a video game with them" Australia teased.

"Please. You live alone. That's got to count for something!"

"Excuse me! Shut yer yabber mate! Was married at a point remember? Indonesia?"

"And that lasted for how long? Maybe a couple of centuries… which is technically a few years in human terms"

Australia drank the rest of contents of his beer before tossing the bottle in the closest available bin.

"Fine then, we'll agree we both have bad taste in women!" he finalised

Their heads buzzing with excitement and from the effects of the alcohol, they laughed loudly at one another. Their eyes met briefly, bright green clashed with warm sky blue. Australia shook his head. America's face was spinning like a roller coaster and he peered closer. Since when were America's eyes such a beautiful clear colour? America's gaze were fixed on Australia's mouth and he suddenly had this dire urge to touch them and press his mouth against them. Those lips that were always fixed into a gentle and welcoming smile, one that had always greeted the American nation.

As if reading each other's thoughts, they both simultaneously smiled knowingly at one another, their eyes half lidded.

"Interesting" America stated finally.

**[Back in the tent - Get the tissues girls and boys]**

Back in the confines of their tent, America had difficulty trying to remove the shirt that stuck to his skin. Furthermore, Australia was extremely insistent, trying to kiss him whenever they had a period when either of the partner tried to remove an article of clothing from their bodies. Australia's kisses were warm and moist and surprisingly tender. America was in a daze, either from the alcohol or from the intense exhilaration from the other nation's kisses. Australia's calloused hands supported his neck whilst the American tried to unbutton his shirt, his hands trembling his face red and body damp with sweat.

"Here you silly goose, I'll do it. It takes more than seven bottles of beer to get me drunk" Australia joked, helping him remove the constrictive clothing before removing his own. The cold night air prickled against his skin, making the younger of the two shiver.

"Like I said, the outback is unpredictable, baby"

"Dude don't be idiotic" America flushed, embarrassed at this new pet name. Australia grinned, removing America's glasses and put them in the corner of the tent. He gave America a sly grin, pushing the younger man onto the blown up bed mattress and open sleeping bags.

America stifled a cry of shock, feeling a sudden jolt of pleasure when Australia grabbed his jean covered loins. He jerked, shuddering when America began to slowly stroke and rub the area with his palm in a slow hypnotic rhythm, steadily arousing him. Every sigh and moan America gave, Australia licked his lips feeling his own nether regions tighten at the sight of America below him. He nipped the column of America's throat, kissing where his pulse was.

"You sure get turned on easily mate!"

America pouted like a child.

"That's… that's because of the alcohol!"

"Sure it is mate" Australia replied rolling his eyes. With dexterous fingers, he easily undid the button of his jean shorts, pulling down the zip and his pants to his calves and continued his ministrations through the thin fabric of his boxers. America couldn't hold back his moans. It felt too good and it had been ages since he had been touched like this. Australia grinned at the obvious mound between America's legs and pulled him up into a sitting position, heaving the red faced boy onto his lap. America was partially glad the there was little light in that tent. He didn't want Australia to see the pitiful face he made although he knew deep within his heart Australia wouldn't have cared. He also knew that Australia didn't care whether America was male or whether he slept with a man or a woman. The Australian wasn't partial to a person's gender, rather looking for their personalities and their qualities within them.

America mewled, pressing his back against Australia's chest when he felt Australia's need push against his backside.

"Aren't you impatient" Australia said huskily, slipping his hands down America's boxers and wrapping his cool hands around America's length and began to pump them, sometimes in fast frenzied strokes and other times, long languishing strokes that made the teen's mouth, water. America bit on his hand to stop himself from crying out from the sensations he felt, finding it difficult to catch his breath. America jolted when Australia bit his left shoulder, running an index finger at his head.

"I have to say 'Florida' is impressive" the Australian teased.

"I can go without the running commentary!" American snapped, flustered and breathless.

Australia smiled.

"Sorry"

With Australia's right hand, he teased America's right nipple.

"Mmm… Jett" America moaned softly, making Australia's heart well with pride.

"It's amazing… I can turn on a superpower"

America flinched, then clenched his toes the pleasure suddenly becoming unbearable. He was that close. He whimpered, begging Australia to go faster just so he could come. Australia complied wanting America to feel his release, quickening his strokes around America's throbbing length. America let out a soft cry when he reached his climax, waves of pleasure and tingling sensations travelling down his spine to his toes. He shuddered, his body releasing a thick white substance that dirtied their sleeping bags. Australia continued to pleasure him but not as vigorously, wanting America to savour his climax as much as possible. Sweat coated his body. America no longer trembled from the cold.

"It's very thick… I see someone has been neglecting themselves" Australia teased, licking the excess come that had dribbled onto his hand.

America's blue eyes met Australia's green ones and he suddenly felt his heart grow heavy knowing that there little intrigue would probably change things between them. Their friendship was officially broken.

Reading his thoughts, Australia leant forward to rub his forehead against America's.

"I know what you're thinking. We have two options here… treat this as a one night stand and move on, feeling complete and utter guilt… or we can deepen our relationship"

America's eyes widened and he smiled gratefully.

"Mate, I think you and I have established long ago that we have more than a mutual understanding of each other's feelings, did we not?"

Australia was right. The two were compatible. What had they got to lose? They both lived for today. If the relationship doesn't work out or gradually depleted then so be it. It would be much better then ending it with a fight or a one night stand, dissolving their relationship completely.

"You reckon we can make something?" Australia asked.

"Yeah"

Australia grinned, then his eyes became ridden with desire suddenly pushing America back down onto the mattress.

"Now where were we mate?" Australia asked, his voice low and seductive.

The Australian fished around in his backpack and pulled out a tube of lube, watermelon flavoured and a condom packet. America raised a golden brow at this.

"You brought lube and condoms on a camping trip?"

"Baby, you bring a camera, I bring condoms. You never know when you'll need them. Welcome to the outback" Australia replied, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to mid thigh along with his boxers, revealing his obvious need for America. America gulped, slightly intimidated by his partner's size. Would he really fit in him? He had to look away, his face flushed.

Distracted, America almost jerked upright from the mattress when Australia pushed in two lube coated fingers deep within him. America sucked in a breath from the sudden pain that quickly turned to pleasure whenever he hit his prostate, soon arousing him again. The Australian scissored his fingers, preparing the younger nation for the later pain that was to come.

"Jett… do it now… before I…" America urged, just wanting the other inside of him.

Australia would never cease to be amazed by America's blunt and too the point personality but sighed.

"This will hurt… I suspect you haven't done it in a while, right Alfred?"

Alfred gasped, stunned.

"How did you…" his voice trailed off.

"I can just tell" he replied shrugging slightly, ripping the condom packet open and slipping it on.

America yelped, wincing and clenched his jaw with pain when Australia entered him. His breath came out ragged trying to get used to his partner's size, whimpering his muscles contracting tightly around him and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Electric pulses ran down Australia's spine, shuddering at the feelings the teen gave him. America was tight and around him, sheathing his length completely. He wanted to move, to sate the wildfire desire within him but he kept still for America's sake.

Australia tenderly stroked America's right cheek, trying to sooth him.

"Hey try and relax more Alfred"

America breathed heavily, looking into Australia's kind and trusting green eyes. Australia smiled, a placid and soft smile.

"Mate, you know I'd never hurt you right?"

America nodded.

"Okay… I'm going to move, just so you can get used to me, alright?"

"Kay" America said softly, inclining his head ever so slightly.

Australia pulled out slowly, then thrust back gently in a steady rhythm and soon, the feeling of Australia moving inside of him, deep, warm, throbbing and alive made the pain disappear all together, replacing it with pleasure that was torturous for the both of them. As time wore on, soft gentle, almost passionless thrusts became more tender, tender turned to passionate and eventually absolute ecstasy. It felt like eternity for them. Australia's gaze was locked with America's throughout their love making, wanting to burn the younger man's face and those alluring blue eyes into his memory. Although the night was surprisingly cold for summer, sweat nevertheless dripped from their bodies from their actions. The end came too quickly for them, both had to muffle each other's cries so the camp wouldn't' discover them when they reached their climaxes. With a trembling hand, Australia stroked America's wet ridden hair that stuck to his face, away resting his hand on the side.

He kissed America's forehead tenderly before placing his mouth against the teen's. America closed his eyes, relishing how loving and protective it was as he recovered from the post effects of his release. Australia tiredly pulled out of his partner, discarding the used condom in a spare empty plastic bag they used for rubbish then lay down next to America, wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him into a spoon hug then covering their naked bodies with the fleece blankets they had tossed aside earlier.

The Australian leant forward, his mouth brushing against America's ear.

"Hey… breathe a word of this to the 'Pome' and you'll find yourself no longer a man after the next World conference" he whispered.

America laughed albeit tiredly, his backside and hips sore.

"If I'm not able to walk tomorrow, you're carrying me"

Australia laughed softly, pulling America closer to him.

"Fine, it's a deal Yank. (Yankie)"

* * *

_And done! I'm beginning to worship this pairing with every passing day. I'll try to update 'A Pirate's life for me' as soon as possible. I'm flying tomorrow so I may not have time to put up a new chapter as quickly as you'd like me too. _

_Love Evening Falls._


End file.
